I Got a Boy
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Songfic: Maka is overwhelmed when she sees a pretty girl being close (to close for comfort) to Kid and acting 'flirty'. She knows Kid would never cheat on her but who is this chick? Why does Kid seem to like her too? Jealousy and misunderstandings. KidxMaka. I got a Boy by Girls' Generation


**A/N: **OOC. KidxMaka Ftw! Song is _I got a Boy _by_ Girls' Generation. _

* * *

**Ayo GG!**

**Yeah Yeah**  
**Are you ready for this?**  
**(Oh no) don't you think I saw when your dirty little fingers were all up on him? No?**  
**(Oh no) to think that you would change how you look it doesn't matter, cause your effort's down the drain**  
**What the heck man?**  
**Can't you see that he's mine?**  
**What the heck man?**

Just look at her. Crawling all over him. Her long black hair, brown eyes, and not to mention that she has a body of a 25 year-old! Why is Kid laughing and being so close to her?! He's _my_ boyfriend! What the fucking hell?

… Kid is mine. Don't you know he has a girlfriend!? Please tell me Kid isn't flirting with her too!

Liz put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay Maka?"

I stomped my foot on the ground and pointed at Kid and that girl, "No! Look at that!"

"Maka, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." Liz smiled reassuringly.

**Lemme start mah song**

**Hey Let me introduce myself**  
**Here comes trouble**  
**Follow Me!**

**Oh oh eh oh**  
**Oh oh eh oh oh~**  
**Too bad girl he's all mine**

I gritted my teeth when they hugged. Why the hell would he hug her back?!

Once that girl went in to Death bucks I walked up to Kid. I saw her through the window. She should watch out because here comes trouble. Kid smiled when he saw me. Before he could say hi, I grabbed his shirt and smashed my lips against his. Too bad girl, he's all mine.

**Saw you walking, flaunting everything**  
**You keep on talking like your his girl from the beginning**  
**You think I'd ever let you steal him away?**  
**(Girl you're trippin. Why you trippin?)**  
**You acting all pretty, sexy and flirty. It's nothing I've ever seen.**

I pulled away from Kid who was still stiff in shock. I held his hand, "Hey Kid!"

"H-hey M-Maka." He stuttered. His face was bright red, "I-I liked that greeting…"

I giggled. See? You think I'd ever let you steal him away from me? He still blushes when we kiss. I saw her walk out of the coffee store and I gritted my teeth again. Kid wrapped his arm around my waist, "Are you okay Maka?"

"No."

"What's wron-" he started being cut off by that girl.

"Hey Kid!" She waved. Oh Lord Death, give me at least one reason to not strangle her right this very second. Her smile faded a little bit when she saw me, "Oh, you must be Maka…"

"Yes." I stated. She smiled brightly.

"Kid has told me so much about you! Actually you basically the only thing he ever talks about!" She said. I raised an eyebrow. That's good to hear. I loosened up a little.

**Why you wasting like it's gonna work right  
When my boy got me?  
Such a shame you're so lame.  
You think that all the boys will come and fall for you. Lemme get this straight so you would remember  
Girl he is all mine, yeah he is all mine!**

**Oh oh eh oh**  
**Oh oh eh oh oh~**  
**Too bad, girl he's all mine yeah**  
**Oh oh eh oh**  
**(Hey!)**  
**Oh oh eh oh oh~**  
**Too bad, girl he's all mine**

She hugged Kid, "Bye, I'll see you soon!"

She walked off. I grabbed Kid's hand and pulled him with me to my apartment, "Maka, what's going on?"

I opened the door not answering him. Soul was sitting on the couch playing video games. He looked up at us, "Hey G-"

"Don't bother us." I said dragging Kid to my room and closing the door.

Girl, he is all mine.

**Ayo stop let me put it down another way**

**I got a boy of my dreams**  
**I got a boy get that?**  
**I got a boy handsome**  
**Yeah he's blowing my mind**

**I got a boy of my dreams**  
**I got a boy so hot**  
**I got a boy awesome boy**  
**Won't let him out of my sight**

Kid looked at me curiously. I smiled. I him on my bed and got on top of him. He was blushing very hard again, "M-Maka…"

I pressed my lips against his. I felt his hands on my waist pulling me even closer to him. I felt his tongue on my lower lip and I opened my mouth a little. I felt Kid smile. I defiantly got a boy of my dreams. Kid is so handsome…

**Oh you're all for me**  
**I'm gonna love you everyday and every night yeah**  
**Boy just stay with me**  
**I'll give you lovin like no other**  
**This aint just for show**

We both kept kissing on my bed until the door opened.

It was Soul.

What he saw: Me laying down with Kid on top of me holding my wrists and kissing my neck.

"Hey, I thought I told you to leave us alone!" I frowned. Kid just froze realizing what he thought was happening. He looked like a deer in the headlights.

Soul growled, "YOU WERE GOING TO RAPE HER!"

"No I wasn't!" He said, "I could never take advantage of her!"

I got up and pushed him out of the room, "It doesn't count as rape if I do it willingly and enjoy it! So leave us alone!"

When I shut the door he had a shocked face.

Oh my Lord Death, I can't believe I just said that…

"We aren't gonna –"

"Uh no." I said very stiff. He relaxed a little.

**His eyes, nose, hair and his clothes**  
**Little did he know, that I'm going insane**  
**Like oh no! Hell to the no!**  
**Don't know what to do, I'm all out my mind**

**Tell me how could you be this way (to me. to me)**  
**Boy you're making me love you in (a whole new degree)**  
**Better stick to what you got your self into cause I'm gonna do it all to make you love me too.**

Kid is so handsome… I go insane every time I see him smile…

I sat next to him on my bed and hugged him. We just stayed there for a few minutes, in each other's arms.

**Oh oh eh oh**  
**Oh oh eh oh~**  
**Yeah my heart goes up down up down down**  
**Oh oh eh oh**  
**Oh oh eh oh**  
**Yeah my heart goes up down up down down**

**The way he holds my hand like there's no letting go**  
**It really makes me wanna want him more**

**Oh oppa tell me, do you want me by your side just say the word and I'll be there with you all the way**

My heart is thumping so loudly! Oh gosh if he can hear it that would be soooo embarrassing! Kid got up, "As much fun I had, I have to go meet up with someone."

My blood boiled thinking of that other girl. Who the hell is she anyway? Kid turned to go but I grabbed his hand, "Can I come too?" I asked wanting to make sure that girl doesn't pull any moves on him.

"Of course! You two haven't had a proper meeting yet," He smiled squeezing my hand. I don't want to see her again…

**Oh oh eh oh**  
**Oh oh eh oh**  
**I need you so, need you so**  
**Oh oh eh oh**  
**Oh oh eh oh**  
**I need you so , need you so**

**Why don't you stop and look at me boy?**  
**I'm sick and tired of playing games with no worth**  
**Fed up with everygirl I see that you're talking with**  
**Can't you really feel I so long to be**  
**Your one and only girl**  
**(One and only. One and only)**

… What's this feeling I've had ever since I saw her and Kid together? Jealousy. That explains my odd behavior today…

I get so jealous when he talks to other girls even though I know he would never cheat on me. I know he feels the same way when I talk to other guys. He even told me one time.

Don't stop let's bring it back to 1:40

**I got a boy of my dreams**  
**I got a boy get that?**  
**I got a boy handsome**  
**Yeah he's blowing my mind**

**I got a boy of my dreams**  
**I got a boy so hot**  
**I got a boy awesome boy**  
**Won't let him out of my sight**

**I'm waiting for the day**  
**You'll call me baby**  
**No other boy but only you!**  
**(Nooo. Nooo.)**  
**You make my heart go jumpin**  
**When you say my name**

We were now walking up the stairs to the school with our hands still intertwined. I felt a little frustrated when I saw Kid smile and to see that girl at the top of the steps.

"Hi!" She smiled. Kid pointed to the girl.

"Maka, this is my Mother, Lady Death." I felt my heart stop in relief.

"Oh."

* * *

A/N: Go listen to the song! It's awesome!


End file.
